Kingdom Hearts random slash!
by Teluse
Summary: This is a random story where Random stuff happens! There are slash parings everywhere! RANDOM SLASH! RikuxSora AxelxRoxas CloudxLeon those are the three main ones. Cloud and leon haven't been added yet but I have written them in my notebook! So please R
1. Chapter 1

Random Kingdom Hearts Stuff with SLASSSHHH!

Chapter 1

Sora moped outside his school sitting on the bench he held his bag sorrowfully.

Earlier Kairi had asked what was wrong, he shrugged. She asked again. He looked away. She got angry and demanded he tell her what was wrong. He said it was nothing so she stormed off muttering something about how no one tells her anything anymore.

School didn't start for a little bit so Sora could spend as much time as this until school started then he would walk into school with Riku.

Sora sat drawing the absolute worst Key blades ever. Yet everybody he asked said it was the best. Riku always said something nice like that to Sora even if he didn't ask.

About tem minutes later Riku was here. He saw the overly sad Sora and walked over to him. Not like he wouldn't anyway though.

" Hey…Sora?" He said questionably. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing…" Sora said, he couldn't help the fact that his face showed it was something.

" Come on Sora you can tell me anything. You've always told me what was wrong and everything." Riku said sitting next to Sora as he tried to convince him into telling him that.

" Well, you'll get mad at me if I tell you what's wrong." Sora replied putting away his drawings and pencil.

" Why would I get mad at you?" Riku asked as if it were completely impossible for him to get mad at Sora.

" Because…" Sora trailed off into thought. Riku stared at him for a second. So Sora decided he was going to tell him sooner or later so why not now right? " I lost the Key Blade!" He admitted. Riku blinked trying to believe that he didn't just hear that. He was crazy like that.

" You…lost it?" He asked confused. " But you would never loose the Key Blade…ever. You love the Key Blade." Riku said as the bell rang and they went to go to their class, which they had almost all their classes together for some reason…

" I'm sorry Riku…" Sora said hanging his head in shame cutely. Riku thought it was cute so he didn't think it was Sore's fault. Sora was amazingly cute like that.

" So how did you loose the Key Blade then?" Riku asked as they entered their classroom.

" Well…" Sora began as they took their seats next to each other. He looked up to remember. " Oh yeah! Ok I went to get a drink and then there was some guy named Roxas who appeared and took the Key Blade. He had a dark creepy black coat so I didn't bother telling him to give it back…he scared me.

" Someone stole the key blade from you I will kill that Roxas!" Riku yelled. Sora stared at Riku for a moment. " Because you have to fight and yeah…and…yeah…" He muttered.

" Oh! OK!" Sora smiled. ' _Good thing he's not that bright…'_ Riku thought as he watched the cute smile on Sora's face fade into a confused look. He shrugged and went into rocking his chair back and forth bordly. Riku watched worrily as he remembered what happened in second grade when Sora was doing this…

FLASHBACK 

_Second grade. Riku was sitting by Sora class. Sora was bored so he was rocking back and forth in his chair. Sora went a little too far back and…._

" _OWWWWW!"-Sora_

" _SORA!"-Riku_

" _CLEAR!"-Some guy in an ambulance._

_End of Flashback_

" Sora I think you should stop…you remember second grade don't you?" Riku asked. Sora stopped with a scared look on his face as if a vampire had just sucked the life out of him. He flung himself to Riku, small arms wrapped around Riku's waist.

" RIKUUUUUU! I don't want to go back to the dark room! There were bad things there! Make the bad things go away! I'll be good! Just be good! Just make them go awayyyyy!" Sora yelped holding onto Riku. Many in the class got chills remembering the time that had happened. Riku smiled.

" Ok. Ok. You just can't do that with your chair anymore." Riku said coolly.

" OK!" Sora replied happily.

From there Sora began to draw the terribly bad Key Blades as Riku watched smiling at Sora as everyone awaited their teachers arrival.

**Please reply….there is going to be so much sonenai so soon so reply reply reply! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2New kid!

.:Disclaimer:.

Forgot this in the last ch. I don't own Kh or Kh2 or any of its characters. But I play the games.

Sora concentrated on his drawings as Riku looked over frequently. Soon Sora lifted up the, supposedly finished drawings and shoved them to Riku.

" Do you like them Riku?" He asked with his blue eyes staring up at him. He was known for his eyes, his puppy eyes that anyone would give into.

" Of course, I love them." He lied, but he couldn't say they were horrible. He hates it when Sora was sad or disappointed…you know. " Hey Sora, Have you noticed the second bell has rung and our stupid teacher still isn't here?"

" No."

" Didn't think so."

Few minutes later the teacher came in with a small Sora like Blonde boy. The two stood in front of the room.

" Class!" Their teacher clapped his hands together to shut the annoying class up. '_Why the hell am I a teacher for these people?' _He always thought. " Anyway, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself."

The boy looked to see everyone. " Hello. My name is Roxas…HAHA!" The class stared for a minute then shrugged. Typical new kid. The teacher showed him to his seat, which was in front of Sora. Sora shivered then leaned to whisper something to Riku.

" That's the one who took the Key blade Riku." He whispered. Roxas stared at Sora until he recognized him properly.

" Why hello Sora! We meet again! Muwahahahahahahahahahaha!" Roxas insanely laughed as everyone again stared then looked away after receiving a death glare from Roxas. The vice principal came in and left with their teacher. Roxas smirked as their teacher left. " We are alone now Sora…" He looked around to see all the other students. "…Kind of. Anyway…ahem…BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sora got a scared look on his face. " R…Riku." His meek voice in a studder. " He scares me. He's the one that took the Key blade from me that day." Sora said pointing at the insane Roxas. Sora scooted his chair closer to Riku's.

" Then tell him to give it back." Riku said coolly. Roxas waited/

" Roxas…if that is your real name…give it back!" Sora said as Roxas sat there. Roxas smirked.

" You wanna fight for it?" He asked with that smirked glued on to where it would come off.

" What are you stupid? I have no Key blade!" Sora stated obviously.

" Roxas give it back." Riku demanded. " You have no use for it."

" Actually pretty boy, I have a great use for it. I'm going to give it to that girl right there." He pointed at Kairi. Sora twitched.

" You like my-."

He was cut off by Riku who covered his mouth. Riku lowered his head to whisper something in Sora's ear.

" If he gives the Key blade to Kairi then she can give it to you." Riku whispered. Sora let out a muffled 'ooh'.

" That looks really wrong when you think about it." Roxas pointed out as the two went back to their regular positions.

" You can give the Key blade to Kairi." Sora said looking as sad as possible.

" HAHA! Nobody can stand against me! I'm glad you see it my way Sora." Roxas laughed.

" Riku I feel bad. I want the Key blade." Sora sobbed.

" It's ok Sora. Just stare at your pretty drawing of the Key blade. That should make you feel better." Riku said placing the piece of paper in front of Sora. Sora's face lit up as he stared happily at the somewhat like Key blades. Roxas looked over in disgust to see the drawings.

" You call that a key blade?" He scoffed. Sora nodded with that smile on his face that no one could resist.

" Well it doesn't!" Roxas stated. " That is the worst Key blade I have ever seen!" Everyone in the classroom was in shock._ 'Oh my god! He told Sora that!'_ You could barely hear the faint whispers of those who had heard Roxas, no one…no one had ever told Sora anything that would make him sad. Everyone loved Sora.

Sora turned to Riku. " Riku is that true?" He asked pitifully.

" What? No! Everyone in the whole class…and school…loves your perfect drawings of the key blade. Right whole class?" Everyone in the whole class nodded.

" You are just lying to him so he doesn't feel bad!" Roxas screeched.

Riku shook his head as Sora's smile once again returned. Roxas decided not to talk as Riku said that they could skip gym for ice cream. And Roxas decided to listen about the ice cream. He enjoyed the bitter taste of sea salt ice cream.

" But Riku, I like chocolate not that bitter stuff." Sora whined.

" Fine. You can get that kind." He replied. The bell rang as they went to head for history class…. otherwise known as " Ms.Yuffie's class of 'I hate Leon."

**Please reply. And I think the next chapter will be shorter and the next chapter will be when the shonenai comes in. So keep replying so I can actually think you like the story. And thanks to the first person that replied to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all my reviewers…such interesting reviews I got…anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. It will be short though.

**.:Chapter 3:. Yuffie's History class…Buwahahahaha….**

Yuffie clapped her hands together. " OK! Free time! Do whatever you want as long as it has nothing to do with me! Feel free to listen to my conversations on the phone." Yuffie announced.

" Ms. Yuffie, shouldn't we be doing something history related?" One poor smart boy had to ask…tsk tsk tsk…he should've known Yuffie better than that. Yuffie was walking back to her desk until that boy said what he said.

" You dare question me?" Yuffie yelled pointing at him angrily. The boy sulked down in his seat. " Tell me, do you know why I am a history teacher?" He shook his head. " I was a gym teacher. But the principle said that I had to become a history teacher because he didn't believe in my methods…" She looked down at him. " Too many screams they said. Too many crying kids they said. Too many ambulances he said. So if you ever EVER question me again…you will be going to Yuffie's gym class! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Yuffie yelled. The boy let out a meek yes as the rest of the class was silent. " Good" She hissed as she made her way back to her desk. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Riku, is she going to hurt us?" Sora said, his voice shaking.

" I don't know anymore, know anymore. I repeated my last two words for dramatic effect, dramatic effect." Riku replied taking out two pieces of paper, handing one to Sora.

" …Ok…" Sora said drawing a very good –surprisingly- circle. GO SORA!

" Wow Sora that's a great circle." Riku said as Sora smiled proudly.

Yuffie began to yell on her cell phone. So I edited her conversation for the young viewers that might be reading this. ' Keep in mind that Sora and Riku are sitting right next to her.'

" Don't give me that beep! You are so beep stupid! And to think I ever loved you! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Good-bye Leon!" She screeched.

" Let's move." Riku told Sora. So they quickly scurried over to where there were two open seats near Roxas. Seifer came over looking as evil as always. With that same smirk sewed onto his face never leaving.

" Hi Seifer!" Sora said waving is hand hyperly. Riku glared, Seifer ignored it.

" So I see you transferred from that on crack school of yours." Seifer smirked. Riku got angry that someone was taking the smirkyness from him. " And just so you know you will not leave this school with a smile. You will leave everyday from this school in tears…TEARS!AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

" Riku he scares me." Sora said pointing at Seifer.

" I was intending to scare Roxas but oh well. Anyway, why did you transfer from your school anyway?" Seifer asked.

" Well I was always told not to play with matches but Axel said it would be fun. He visited me and then well…at least I was safe thanks to Axel." Roxas laughed.

" Wait…where are those three friends of yours? Did they get killed in the fire and die?" Seifer, Sora, and Riku all gasped and stared at Roxas.

" No…they just don't have all the same classes as me…god get a life." The three sighed in relief.

" Hey Fuu! Look who came to please us!" Seifer yelled to the girl across the room. She stood up…

" Fools." She sat back down in attempt to teach the stupid Rye.

" I just can't get it ya' know!"

" Roxas you scare me. Please don't burn down our school. I like it here. We barly to do any work." Sora said.

"Sora we have tons of work here, and a lot and I mean a lot of homework." Riku corrected.

" What's homework?" Sora asked in wonder. Riku and Roxas stared at him.

" Never mind." Riku replied.

The bell finally rung after an hour or less. And Sora was pretty happy about that.

" ICE CREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!"

" Yes Sora ice cream."

**Please review! I know I stopped at a weird place but if I added the next part then it would be soooooo long. So I will try to update as soon as possible because I care…sort of…anyway Thanks again for the awesome reviews from you all. Please keep those reviews coming…they keep me typing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**  
.:Disclaimer:. Sadly I do not own Kingdom hearts one or two. As much as I wish I did, I don't.**

Ok! Another chapter is now made! Please forgive me! I haven't updated in a while. I was busy all the time with all these tragedies, so now I'm back with a whole new chapter! So please enjoy and review!  


**Chapter 4**

The two boys were outside now. They had their ice cream too! Where they got it? We will never know…

" The ice cream has frost bite. Do I have to eat it?" Sora whined. Before Riku could answer that Sora just said, "Actually don't answer that I don't want to eat it and I won't!" Riku smiled at the pouting Sora and gladly he threw the frostbite ice cream on the ground.

" Hey Sora, let's go to the park. You don't really want to stay here at school do you?" Riku asked. Sora nodded and they both left to go.

When they got there they sat on the benches by a really big fancy water fountain. All those two got was the best of everything. They were rich! Didn't see that did ya'?

" Guess what Riku!" Sora asked happily looking over at Riku.

" What?" Riku asked.

" It's going to snow! Very soon too cause its almost winter! Which means it's almost Christmas! I'm so happy! I love Christmas!" Sora said looking into the sky imagining how many presents he would get this year.

" What do you want for Christmas Sora?"

" Umm….I know! KINGDOM HEARTS 2! I must find out what happens!"

" I'll try if I can find it. Everyone wants it so much. But I can defiantly try! And if it's sold out then I will steal it from some stupid video game freak and then give it to you!" Riku smiled.

" I love you Riku!" Sora said Hugging Riku. **(1)**

Riku blushed in four different colors. He wanted to say ' I love you too' but would choke, so all he did was hug Sora back.

" Ya' fruits! I remember when I was your age. You remind me of myself!" An old guy with a cane spoke, as he happened to walk by.

" Umm…yeah?" Riku replied as the old guy stared into space.

" What's your name? Is it Elizabeth…oh how I loved that girl's brother." The old man asked as he looked over to the two.

" No, I'm Riku. This is Sora." Riku slowly said as Sora waved and hugged Riku.

" Oh Iku and Rora!" The man pondered.

" Yeah…"

" Hey! Aren't you those cereal brands?" The man asked with somewhat sort of hope?

" Uh-huh!" Sora decided to say. " If you eat our cereal you will live forever! Or…. if you have cancer…OUR CEREAL IS THE CURE!"

" It…it what? WOO-HOO! I'LL LIVE! I'LL LIVE I TELL YOU! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Shouted that crazy old man. He then threw his cane in the air and ran out of the park.

" That old guy's crazy Riku." Sora said nuzzling into Riku's chest and closing his eyes.

" Are you tired?" Asked Riku as if it weren't obvious that Sora was practically asleep. So Riku fell asleep too.

They were asleep until a voice was calling both their name. ' RIKU! SORA!' Riku woke up but Sora just moaned a little and nuzzled closer.

" Huh? Axel? Why are you here…with Roxas?" Riku asked rubbing his eyes.

" What? You don't know? Didn't Roxas tell you? No wait, he told Hayner…we don't see him much anymore. I didn't like him anyway. But yeah I love Roxas!" Axel stated. Roxas smiled.

" Wait! What happened to Kairi? Didn't you (**insert hand quotients)** Love her?" Riku asked. Roxas shook his head quickly and then clinged to Axel. " Hey wait why are you out of school Roxas?"

" It's 5 p.m. why would I still be in school?" Roxas asked.

" Damn!" Shouted Riku. Sora woke up. _'Sora and I were supposed to be home at 4:30 Kairi will not be happy at that.'_ Riku thought. " Come on Sora time to go."

" Huh? Why?" Sora yawned.

" Cause it's 5:00. Now come on." Riku said. The two got up from the bench. Riku took Sora's hand and they walked off.

**Sorry it stopped at a weird place. I didn't have enough time to write much more. In the next chapter I will start with Axel and Roxas at this setting k? Ok! Now please Review! Byas!**

**Do you see what Kingdom Hearts does to the mind of kids? Well, that's why we love them right! I mean really, that just makes it kawaii!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you reviewer. The only one that reviewed to the last chapter. Yes the old guy _was_ weird, but, then again, aren't all old guys weird. That one was a little out of the box but he was what 100. Yeah. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

After saying good-bye to the two, Roxas look up at axel.

" Axel, I want my skate bored." Roxas smiled grabbing Axel's arm. Roxas loves his skate bored…

" You expect me to know where your skate bored is? Com' on Rox, I don't keep track of skate boards." Axel replied.

" But this _my_ skate board Axeeeeelll!" Roxas sniffed letting go of Axel's arm.

" Wait, I'm sorry. Let's go find it." Axel sighs taking Roxas' hand and going toward Roxas' house. " So we'll check your house first then your '_hang-out'_" Roxas nodded.

" Ok! Thank you Axel! I love you! " Roxas seemed to do this with any chance he got with Axel.

" I know you do. Now let's hurry up. Oh and I forgot to ask you why you were with Seifer coming out of school today." Axel stated.

" Huh? No! Wait! It's not like that! Seifer and I aren't friends! Or anything more! I **only** love you." Roxas tried to say.

" WHY ARE YOU TWO HOLDING HANDS? YOU'RE LUCKY MOM AND DAD AREN'T HOME! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE LIKE THAT!" Kairi exclaimed as Sora and Riku stood in the doorway of Sora's house, which of course was a mansion.

"Kairi! Don't yell! You have to understand! You cannot tell mom or dad! Please don't!" Sora begged.

" Fine. But this is so shocking." Kairi said putting a hand on her forehead. Sora was on Riku's lap as Riku held him.

" Kairi…are you going to faint?" Riku asked kind of worrily.

" No. Anyway. You two can stay here I'm going to Selphie's to help her with a science project. So mom and dad will be back at about 9:00. I'll be back by 8:00. Got it?" Sora and Riku nodded. " Good. Bye." And she left.

" So Riku, what do you want to do?"

" Kingdom hearts?"

" Nah."

" Movies?"

" Ok!"

" OK then what movie do you want to see?"

" Well I don't care, what movie do you want to see?"

" What about the grudge?"

"…"

" Sora?"

"…Sure…"

" Really? I thought you hated horror movies."

"Well…Let's go!"

" If you say so."

After they were in the theater they began to watch the previews. A few minutes later they saw, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai. Also on the opposite side they saw Axel and Roxas. Seifer and his friends sat in the front while Sora and Riku stayed in the back. Axel and Roxas saw Sora and Riku. Roxas didn't want to go but Axel just went on anyway so Roxas fallowed. Axel sat next to Riku so Sora and Roxas were on opposite ends. Both boys leaned forward to glare at each other then snapped back after eye contact went on for about 2 minutes. The lights went out and the movie began.

DURING THE MOVIE

" RIKU!"

" AXEL!"

" …Sora…"

"…Rox…."

" Fools." –Fuu. You could barely hear her but you knew she said it because…well doe she need a reason?

END OF MOVIE. – Which yes the movie went on but nothing really changed so no need to write that.-

" Now I remember why I don't like horror movies." Said Sora as he clenched to Riku's arm.

" For once, I agree with you." Roxas said while clenching to Axel's arm.

" Well, it's 7:30. So, we should be going Sora." Riku said. They waved good-bye and left.

Riku and Sora swung their hands back and fourth, they stopped by Selphie's house to see if Kairi wanted to walk home with them.

" No thanks, I'll be there in a about half an hour. You two can go." Kairi said while holding some glue and tin foil, obviously for the so called science project that looked more like a five year olds' macaroni art to Sora and Riku. So the two boys left.

" Kairi, are Riku and Sora gay?" Selphie asked.

" NO"Kairi shot up. " Heh..heh…heh…I mean….no…" Selphie got kind of scared but ignored it.

"So as Riku and Sora were walking back to Sora's house. Roxas came by on his skate bored…how he got home so fast…no one needs to know.

" Hey look! Axel found my skate bored! Isn't that awesome?" Roxas asked smiling, only to have his smile fade into a frown by Sora.

" No." Sora glared. Roxas glared back at Sora and Skated toward Axel's house.

Sora and Riku got to Sora's doorway. Riku was saying something about how Sora and Roxas should become friends. Sora interrupted each time with something about how that would never happen. The two walked inside, falling down on the coach.

" Don't worry Sora, soon you will have the Key Blade." Riku said as the two watched TV, mindless….stupid…pathetic…TV…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and please review! I haven't been getting as many reviews as I wanted, but I will try to improve my story! So that way I can get reviews! Ok! Smile smile Oh and I might do the replies for your reviews!

**Till' next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is now up! Sorry I take so long. I'm just last now aren't I? I personally think I could've done better with the last one so I'm going to keep trying to make it better! I hope you all like this chapter!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Today day is Friday. In a week from Today is Christmas. It had already begun to snow. Sora and Riku had agreed to walk to school together from now on. 1 Reason: Since it was snowy and all, no one wanted to use their cars unless of an emergency, such as 2nd Grade…So Kairi would walk with Selphie and Sor a walked with Riku. 2nd reason: Boyfriends. It's a given.

So Riku met Sora at Sora's house and they started walking toward their so-called school. They saw Roxas when they got to school. He was carrying his skate bored and talking on his cell phone. And Riku was going to be overly nice today, so he dragged the stubborn Sora over to talk to Roxas with him.

Roxas hung up his cell phone and noticed Riku and Sora. He twitched.

" What do you want?" He asked annoyed at the least.

"So, where's Axel? Was that him on the phone?" Riku asked putting on a smile that twitched every few seconds. He figured he should make his plan to get the Key Blade back happen by starting it this way instead of Sora's way: Ignoring him.

" Yeah…it was…he's at his house…" Roxas said wondering why Riku even cared. " Why are you talking to me?"

" That's what _I_ want to know." Sora spoke up. Riku rolled his eyes and dragged Sora over somewhere else.

The two climbed up on a wall by there school.

" It's snowing! I like snow! And it's Christmas next Friday!" Sora said regaining all his overly cheerful cheerfulness. No one should be as cheerful as Sora. It was inhuman really. Riku could make better choices…

" So we still have plans for Christmas? Our parents are going on that winter cruse and won't be back for Christmas?" Riku asked.

" Of course. I told Kari and she's ok with it." Sora replied.

" Great. Then I can't wait for Christmas. And Christmas Eve. We're going to Dinner with Kairi and Selphie right. Oh yeah Tidus can't make it. He said something about…family trip to the islands. I think he almost cried because he had to spend time with his family almost the whole break. Poor guy…. glad I'm not him!"

" Awww, too bad for him. Ah well at least we can still go. I'm so happy! Oh! And presents! I love the presents!

/RING/

" Riku do we _have_ to go to school? Can't we just start Winter break now? Let's go to the park or the café," Sora suggested.

" You really want to?"

" Of Course! Plus, everyone already went inside. We'd be late anyway."

" Alright then. Let's get some coffee." Riku said jumping down, as did Sora. They took each other's hands and walked off.

/IN SCHOOL/

" Sora? Riku?" The teacher questioned. He had just called attendance. His name was Mr. Finch. " Has anyone seen Riku or Sora?"

" Yeah. They were here this morning, but when the bell rang they were gone." Roxas answered. Bad move. It's like a game of chess! Man I love that game….

/CAFÉ/

Riku and Sora were sitting down at the café at one of the tables sipping their coffee.

" So you think anyone will notice we're gone?" Sora asked drinking his coffee slowly.

" Hope not. They might if they've already seen us today." Riku replied.

At about 12 the couple went to eat at McDonalds. Another bad move, because their school let's you eat out for Lunch. And McDonalds _is_ the most popular place.

Unluckily Kairi and Seifer came in…while Sora and Riku were in plain sight. But luckily they were popular people and were completely blind to the obvious.

" Riku, Kairi and Seifer are here."

" Let's take our food and leave." The two nodded and began to sneak out. But unfortunately there was ketchup dropped by a careless person with no life. And unfortunately Sora slipped causing Riku to trip and both fell causing everyone to look at them. EVEN Kairi and Seifer.

" Sora? Riku? Why aren't you in school?" Kairi screeched. Seifer shook his head in disappointment but secretly smirking.

" Better question! Why are you out of school! Kairi and Seifer!" Riku asked Sora nodding.

" Because it's lunch at school! We can eat where we want." Seifer replied smirking all the way this time.

" Then that's the same reason we're here." Sora said nervously laughing and smiling.

" Sora…" Kairi sighed. " Everyone in the school knows about how you two ditched. So no use trying to make excuses. It makes you look stupid too."

" How does the whole school know?" Riku and Sora both questioned.

" I think it stated with Roxas the Fuu, then Rai went all telling some random goth and the goth did some Voo doo and told some people. The Ashly went and asked out some guy and they discussed it…" The three were staring at Seifer….how did he know this… " I…So I head!"

" Roxas…." Sora growled.

" Whatever let's just go!" Riku said annoyed and they both got up and left, leaving Kairi and Seifer behind.

Riku and Sora walked through the snow.

" Stupid Roxas. That's why I hate him! And you wonder why I don't want to be friends with him?" Sora stated angrily.

" Well if you were friends with him this wouldn't of happened. So be friends with him!" Riku replied happily smiling at Sora. Random people stared at the two because they were two boys holding hands that you could tell were NOT related.

" Well he doesn't want to be friends and neither do I." Sora said stubbornly.

" You're so Stubborn!" Riku laughed. Sora pouted.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I feel I could have done better on that one. I wanted to put more AxelxRoxas in that one. But the next chapter will be more SoraxRiku. So please review to this one and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait. Let's just say Anime Conventions and writers block got I the way.

**Anyway here's chapter 7! YAY! And even thought it's summer here, it's Christmas in the story!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Ah Christmas, full of love and it also brings family together…unlike our main characters families. The one's that leave their children alone for Christmas! THE EVILNESS!

So, Riku, Sora, Selphie, and Kairi (Not Tidus though) are going to a restaurant together for Christmas Eve…at least they have each other…. the greatness of friends.

They will be going to a French restaurant! With French food! Wow!

" So Kairi said she'd drive us." Sora said as him and Riku entered Riku's house. The two were going to ay kingdom Hearts 1. Man, those to LOVE that game…

" She's willingly doing that? You sure?" Riku laughed.

"Yeah, must be the Christmas thing. Creeped me out too. She's been acting freakishly nice lately…freaks me out…"

"…weird… Oh well let's play." Riku said turning on the PS2.

" YAY! KINGDOM HEARTS! You know, these characters look so familiar."

That night at the French restaurant Fweeeee!

Sora-" How's the steak?"  
Waiter-" very well sir."

Sora-"And the fish?"

Waiter-" One of our finest sir"

Sora-" Why do you talk in a bad French accent?"  
Waiter-" …sir?"  
Sora-" What do you recommend?"  
Waiter-" The chicken sir"

Sora- " Do all waiters have bad accents like you?"

Waiters-"Then it's the chicken sir? –**Twitch**-."  
Sora-" Well…"

Riku-" YES! IT'S THE CHICKEN!"  
The waiter sighed and took the ' misses' orders. Kairi-the fillet minqioun. Selphie- Duck.

After the waiter left…everyone freaked out about Selphie's order.

" HOW COULD YOU GET THE DUCK! ARE YOU PHSYCO? –pause- Never mind you are phsyco…" Kairi, Riku, and Sora.

After the dinner of glares to Selphie, evil waiter laughs in a French accent, they al went to Sora and Kairi's house to spend the night because no one wants to be alone on Christmas eve.

So now what will happen on Christmas eve…Fuwahahahahahahahahahahaaaa….

**---------------------  
Please reply because then I'll update sooner!**

YAY!


	8. Chapter 8

**  
After updating my latest chapter, no one reviewed.**

The reason It took so long to update is because I had been out of the internets reach and out of town, when I got back my computer crashed and I can't stand using this keyboard.

So, unless I get at least reviews saying that m story is good and would like it to continue, then I will be deleting it.

So if you want my story to continue please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Christmas Eve

The four teenagers with disturbing lives sat on the couch. The reason they sat on the couch was because the TV was there. They planned on dieing in front of the TV… who doesn't?

They all had hot chocolate because it was Christmas Eve and all. So they watched some crappy Disney Christmas specials too, you know with all the rhyming.

Eventually after making fun of the Christmas specials, all four teenagers were asleep. It was an overly large couch that's how they all fit on there.

During the night, all of them h disturbing nightmares of Elmo (Christmas Special). So in the morning Riku was the first to wake up…because he had the scarest dream of all.

It went kinda like this:

Riku-Who are you?

Elmo-Hee hee. I'm Elmo!

Riku-Hi Elmo! What do you want to do?

Elmo-I want to kill you with my fishy of doom and steal all your presents and stuff you like…like Pie.

Riku-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And that's where he woke up.

Riku and Selphie ad brought there present over the night before so they didn't have to get them in the morning. So, seeing the boat loud of presents, Riku shook Sora eho was sleeping on him.

Sora shot up. " DIE ELMO!"

" You saw him too?" Riku asked, getting a nod in reply.

Their screams awoke Kairi and Selphie who also screamed Elmo's name in horror.

" …How about we just open presents and forget Elmo…?" Kairi suggested.

" OK!" Every chorused.

**----------------------------------  
Sorry for the short chapter! Reply! Reply!**


End file.
